


如果星战宇宙有厄里斯魔镜 The mirror of Erised  in SW Universe

by Helenaxxx



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Love and Peace, your deepest desire
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: I think it is a good assumption that we have the mirror of Erised in Star Wars Universe.The mirror reflects your deepest desire.The desire is not about right or wrong but about passion and love.Someday we have to face our deepest desire.Someday refelection can become reality.





	如果星战宇宙有厄里斯魔镜 The mirror of Erised  in SW Universe

我是厄里斯魔镜，不知为何，我来到了这里。这是人人有船开农民炸死星的高科技追梦时代，但依旧保持着纯朴的民风，最激烈的战斗还是使用一种会放光的类似于剑的冷兵器，就好像魔杖一样。魔力在这里称为“原力”，众所周知，魔力与drama力成正比，原力也是。当然，不同的次元对我来说并不难理解，你们别小瞧了我也别高看了自己。我能看到人内心最深处的渴望，你们的渴望大抵相同。

同样是对妹妹抱有歉意的人，这个老头，和那个老头不一样，他真的看到了自己的妹妹。我不愿多说妹妹亲吻他时他到底想过些什么，你们会大惊小怪地吵嚷。我见多识广，只告诉你们，爱没有什么区别，渴望也没有对错之分，只分强烈与否，无须羞耻也无须得意。真正会让你羞耻的是缺席和逃避。但我知道，人生在世总有难免，否则我存在的意义又是什么呢？我帮不了你，爱人的宽恕终会鼓励你。

又是一个熟人，她也是没有家人的人，她也想知道自己来自何方姓谁名谁今生有怎样已经谱写好的序章。那个男孩看到了，但这个女孩没有。他们想看的都是一剂孤独的解药和一套自我的坐标。我让男孩看到了，但我没让女孩看到，因为女孩的答案不在这里。这可真是个难题，我常常遇见，你最渴望的东西其实并不存在，或者说你不知道你真正渴望些什么，这时候我喜欢那种把你的心翻个底朝天的感觉，狠狠踢你一脚。也许你埋怨我不能实现你的愿望，但亲爱的我不会坑你，否则你为什么泪流满面。可爱的姑娘擦干了眼泪就启程了，她是个格兰芬多，勇敢又善良，那个人其实也是，可能你们觉得他是斯莱特林，但梅林啊，他不是，两团火焰终要撞在一起点燃森林照亮未来的！原力和魔法都是爱的幌子，我不接受反驳。

那个人倒也是黑头发，不过好看得多，也不像没洗的样子。他走到我的跟前，我很庆幸他没脱掉上衣，我还是要脸的。但他没有揭开幕布……当然我是不会被阻碍视线的，但这个人心里渴望的东西太多了，要不然我还得费神挑挑。是不是喜欢穿黑披风的黑头发苍白肤色的阴沉男子都是这样？他们都不该是这个样子的，但他也活该……但我想补充一点，除了那些不可救药的灵魂，我一般在他们面前黑屏，其他所有人的渴望都是美好的，所有人都想被爱。只要你们看到了我，就证明，你们值得被爱，值得去渴望爱。即使你们犯下了过错，但没关系，老弟，你们到底还是书里电影里的人物，不给你们一次救赎的机会，现实生活中的那些人，还怎么活下去呢？

我见过最特殊的是一个幽蓝色的鬼魂，我也没有自信一个鬼魂能在我这里成功吗？答案是肯定的，他成功了，然后他就成为了我的常客。这个人怕是都好大岁数了，但笑得还像个十七八岁的愣头青一样。但也是，爱情，就是这样。他着了迷，天天都来。我会警告别人不要沉溺幻象，但他都成鬼了，我也就不苛责了，怎么开心怎么来吧。他可真是个美人，天神一般的美貌，他还是个陷入热恋的天神。可惜……

“你知道，她回不来了。”

“我知道。”

“在别的世界里，有人真的相信起死回生，做了傻事。”

“我曾经也相信，也试过，因为她为我而死。”

“所以你天天来看她。”

“你看她多美啊！”

“不用担心，我知道，她回不来了。”

“但没关系，我爱她。即使少了你，我也依旧爱她，一分不多一分不少。”

他倒是个诚实坦荡的人。

所有如此坦诚面对欲望的人，大抵都经历了生离死别。

我多么希望人在离别之前就能如此，坦诚勇敢。但人类大多做不到，所以才有人创造了我。我可做不了什么，都看你们。

但我愿我看到的一切 皆是你们幸福的结局。

END


End file.
